<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chill babie by moonythejedi394</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285389">chill babie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394'>moonythejedi394</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chill babie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, College Student Steve Rogers, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Eating, Fluff, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Movie Night, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pizza, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short &amp; Sweet, Silver Fox, Silver Fox Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy, Twunk Steve Rogers, daddy bucky barnes, my neighbor totoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a stressed grad student and Bucky is his middle-aged sugar daddy. There's pizza, cuddles, <i>My Neighbor Totoro,</i> and a Pikachu onesie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chill babie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chill babie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/gifts">chilibabie07</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>i wrote this for <a href="https://twitter.com/chilibabie07?s=09">max</a> as they were having a tough time and also as a reward for drinking 1.5 liters of water. hydrate kids!!!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bucky pulled up outside Steve’s studio building and parked, then put on his flashers to be clear that he was waiting and not parked. He texted Steve, then leaned back in his chair, left foot propped up on the wheel-well, to scroll through Twitter while he waited on Steve. An email from Tony popped up and Bucky snoozed it for later that evening at once. Tony would likely resolve it by then, anyway. He watched a video of some kitten screaming, smiled, and checked the time.</p><p> </p><p>It had been ten minutes and Steve hadn't texted back. Bucky sent him another text, then waited, just watching the conversation. Steve hadn't read the first text, or even the one Bucky sent an hour ago when he’d left work to go pick him up.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky went ahead and called him. His phone connected to the car’s speakers and rang for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hiya, you’ve reached the voicemail of Steven Grant Rogers –” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky went ahead and hung up. He sighed, then switched his flashers off and put his car in gear again to go find a parking spot. He needed to go inside to collect his airheaded younger partner. The student lot was packed, but there were a few empty faculty spaces. Bucky figured that at 8PM, no one would care, so he took the spot anyway. He grabbed the flowers he’d picked up on his way to get Steve and left the car, activating the locks and alarm with his key fob. </p><p> </p><p>The building was under a time-lock, unfortunately, so Bucky had to linger outside until a student passed through. One did leave and held the door for Bucky; he thanked them and went inside. Steve was working in the ceramics lab as far as Bucky knew, which was on the ground floor on the other side of the building. Bucky passed very few people on his way there. </p><p> </p><p>The ceramics lab was nearly empty, too. Another student sat in a corner, headphones covering their ears and working on a large slab of clay on a wheel. Steve was in the back, hands buried in clay, as well. Bucky walked up behind him and Steve didn’t even notice. He also had headphones on.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder and when Steve gasped, turning around, he jerked the flowers up to hide his face. Steve let out a laugh and Bucky lowered the flowers with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Steve said, looking tired but happy to see him. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky checked his watch. “Eight forty-two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Steve gasped. “Ohmygod, I’m so sorry, I lost track of time –”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Bucky cut him off with an easy smile. “Why don’t you finish up here, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighed and looked back at his project; it was a statue as tall he was, all hand-molded clay. It was still very much in progress, as Bucky knew it was supposed to be some sort of Kaiju representing the relentless model of consumption destroying the planet under the grips of capitalism. Steve’s Bachelor’s was actually in Political Science, Art had been his minor.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve done everything I can tonight,” Steve said wearily. “Can you help me move this to the storage room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Bucky said, putting down the flowers onto a dry surface.</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded and moved to a sink. “I have to wrap it first. Gimme a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky sat down on a stool. Steve washed his hands, then started painstakingly wrapping the whole clay monster with wet burlap, then plastic cling-film. He washed his hands again after, cleaned up his space, then unlocked the wheels of the platform the Kaiju was on and took the handle to pull it.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you get the doors?” Steve asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky got up and grabbed the flowers, then went to get the door. Steve pulled his monster out into the hallway, then turned left. Bucky followed him and when Steve pointed out the door to the storage room, he opened it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, it’s hot in here,” Bucky muttered as Steve pulled the Kaiju into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“So the clay stays moist and workable,” Steve said. “Gimme a second, shut the door?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky followed Steve inside and shut the door. It was very warm and humid, but that made sense. Steve parked his Kaiju near the back, among several other larger projects. Bucky looked over a shelf of smaller sculptures, pottery and other things, until Steve was done and neared him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky opened the door for him, then handed him the flowers. Steve smiled and held them close, breathing them in. Bucky made sure the door was shut tight, then put his arm around Steve and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha’d’ya say we get takeout and watch a movie when we get home?” Bucky offered, leaning his forehead against Steve’s temple as they walked. “Curl up on the couch and cuddle?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great,” Steve said, exhaling heavily. “But my stuff –”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, you moved in with me two weeks ago, remember?” Bucky teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank fuck,” Steve sighed again. “Jesus, I can’t keep anything straight these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you’re gay,” Bucky joked.</p><p> </p><p>Steve snorted and leaned into Bucky. Bucky kissed his forehead, then opened a door for him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna eat?” Bucky offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza and wings,” Steve said immediately. “And garlic bread. God, I want garlic bread so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always want garlic bread,” Bucky chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good!” Steve whined, leaning into Bucky and hugging his flowers close.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky chuckled again, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, nobody had left anything on Bucky’s windshield for parking in a faculty spot. Steve didn’t even notice. He leaned his seat back right away when he got in and Bucky reached across the gap to brush a knuckle across Steve’s cheek. Steve sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling it close.</p><p> </p><p>“Want snuggles,” Steve mumbled. “An’ to not be a grown-up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a grown-up, then,” Bucky offered. “Daddy’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve whined. He turned sideways on his chair and hugged Bucky’s hand to his chest. Bucky squeezed Steve’s grip gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I need that to drive, sweet pea,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve stuck out his lower lip but let go. Bucky turned over the engine, then put the car in gear and looked over his shoulder to reverse.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a camera,” Steve grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Bucky answered.</p><p> </p><p>Steve huffed. He flopped sideways, leaning over the console between them, and Bucky patted his shoulder in between changing gears again.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out your phone and order supper,” Bucky told Steve. “The usual pizza joint, an’ get some of them cinnamon rolls to have for dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve bumped his head against Bucky’s arm before taking out his phone. Bucky pulled out of the parking lot, then, now able to drive with one hand, laid his right arm over Steve’s shoulders and slid his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s layers until he found skin. Steve mumbled worldlessly and Bucky patted Steve’s soft tummy with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I buy soda?” Steve mumbled, his hand near his mouth to muffle his words.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Course you can,” Bucky said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve hummed. His voice was still a little too strong, a little too self-assured, to mean that he was on his way to being Daddy’s Baby yet, but he’d get there. His hand was by his mouth, so eventually his thumb would end up between his lips and then he’d start sucking on it and making soft, adorable noises.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I play music?” Steve asked a minute later, still sounding like a grown-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Bucky said.</p><p> </p><p>Steve turned on the speakers and music started. It wasn’t anything Bucky recognized and there weren’t any words, but the melodies were gentle and cute.</p><p> </p><p>A few blocks later, Bucky glanced down to see Steve’s thumb had made its way into his mouth. His eyes were closed and his phone was tucked against his chest. Bucky smiled and at the next stoplight, he bent sideways and kissed Steve’s cheek. Steve mumbled a soft, adorable noise.</p><p> </p><p>At home, Steve kept his head down and his eyes half-closed. He bumped into Bucky’s shoulder multiple times as they walked, as if he weren’t even looking where he was going and was just following the pull of Bucky’s hand. In their apartment, Steve looked up at last and went straight for their room. Bucky let him go, assuming he’d be changing, and went to put his briefcase in his office before he changed out of his work clothes, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Then their dinner arrived with perfect timing. Bucky told Steve he was going to get it, then went downstairs to pick it up and tip the delivery person. When he got back upstairs, Steve was curled up on the couch as promised. He’d put on his Pikachu onesie and was hugging a plush Totoro to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, precious,” Bucky said to him with a smile as he walked in with their food. “You little yet or on your way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Steve mumbled. “Hungry, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme get changed and I’ll feed you,” Bucky offered, putting the takeout bag on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Dodger wandered up and started sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Steve told the dog firmly. “Go back to your bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Dodger whined. Steve sat up and held out his hand, snapping his fingers, and Dodger waddled up to be petted. Bucky bent and kissed the top of Steve’s Pikachu hood, then moved around the couch again to go into their room to change. He left Steve speaking softly to Dodger. Bucky put his clothes in the hamper, shoes in the closet, and changed into plaid lounge pants and slippers, leaving his chest bare so Steve could have skin contact whenever he inevitably demanded it. Bucky stepped into the kitchen next, grabbed hand sanitizer and paper towels, then walked back into the living room. Steve had moved onto the floor and was hugging Dodger. Alpine had appeared, settled on the back of the couch, and he and Dodger were eyeing each other warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you two,” Bucky said, dropping the hand sanitizer and paper towels onto the coffee table, “off to your corners for now, you can duel later.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve kissed Dodger’s forehead and let him go. Bucky snapped his fingers and pointed at Dodger’s bed in the corner and Dodger grumbled as he waddled back to it, tail low.</p><p> </p><p>Steve climbed back onto the couch. Bucky grabbed the hand sanitizer and held it out for him. Steve rubbed it into his and Bucky put it on his own hands as he sat.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to watch?” Bucky asked, grabbing the TV remote.</p><p> </p><p>“Totoro,” Steve mumbled, curling up at Bucky’s side and shoving his head into Bucky’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky leaned back and Steve squirmed around until he was half in Bucky’s lap, half lying on the couch. Bucky flicked through the TV’s screens until he found purchased films, then clicked through those until he found <em> My Neighbor Totoro. </em></p><p> </p><p>Bucky started it, then patted Steve’s shoulder. “Ready to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded into Bucky’s stomach. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand, and Bucky pulled the coffee table forward so they could use it for the food. Alpine jumped down from the back of the couch, sniffing, but Bucky shooed him. Alpine huffed and went to the other end of the sectional, glaring. Bucky pulled out a wide, cheesy slice and put it on a paper plate for Steve, then took his own. Steve lifted his slice, folded it, and ate half in one bite.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you got a point t’a prove?” Bucky teased, nudging him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes as he chewed. He leaned back and put his head on Bucky’s shoulder, fixated on the movie.</p><p> </p><p>They worked their way through the pizza, wings, and garlic bread. After eating, Steve curled up more and more the longer the movie went on, until he was lying on his side with his head on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky cleaned his hands and mouth when he was done eating, then set about playing with Steve’s hair. Steve exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve mumbled, his voice soft and airy, that of a satisfied Little.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, baby,” Bucky said, pinching Steve’s cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>Steve giggled. He hugged Bucky’s knee and rubbed his face all over his pants, then scrambled up and set himself properly in Bucky’s lap. Bucky sat back, spreading his knees to make room, and Steve curled up under his chin. Bucky hugged him tight and kissed his hair as Steve rested his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Steve mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, precious,” Bucky murmured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>the end</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>you can check out me out on other places on the internet if you so wish; <a href="https://twitter.com/moonythejedi">my twitter</a>, <a href="http://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>. no minors, please!</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>